


Want a piece of me?

by XCorrupted_EmperorX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dick Jokes, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mosshead, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Possible Character Death, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, So much smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCorrupted_EmperorX/pseuds/XCorrupted_EmperorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being out on the seas and having constant bullshit thrown in your face makes the act of stress relief even harder. Sex is the best way after all~ You'll find a way to get the guys you want. So much teasing and maybe it's unintentional or not but guys have needs as well as you do. Enjoy having these criminals and warriors of the sea and land! Because they'll definitely enjoy having you.<br/>(Alternate Universes are highly possible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who fucked you better?  Zoro x Reader x Sanji Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods, first attempt at One Piece lemon, finally back in the lemon business. XD I have so much to do.Sorry I liked dropped off the face of the earth guys.  
> Hope you like my first attempt! Despite Zoro always being a dork and an idiot, he'd fucking be a sex god.

You sat there sipping your mug filled with whiskey while sneering at the smell of it. Ugh, god it smelt and tasted so bad but it relaxed your nerves so well. You yawned while sitting in the kitchen. You were stuck here on the Thousand sunny alone while everyone went out to the island to grab supplies. You also took this time to get drunk and nap. It's still early in the day but you were also stuck with watching the ship this evening. It didn't help that you were developing crushes towards two men on the boat. One an oblivious sword man and the other a woman pleasing man. You sparred with Zoro every chance you got but it's like you barely talked to Sanji and could only stare at him from afar. You didn't realize a certain swordsman had arrived back earlier than intended as he walked into the kitchen.

"Drinking already?" He asked as he walked over taking the mug from you and sipping at the contents. "Says you. Asshole. That's mine." You said trying to reach for it but leaning against his chest with a red face and a hazed stare. Your hands on his chest as your heart sped up. You tried pushing yourself off and reach for it again.

Zoro looked down at your absolutely drunk ass and already so early in the morning. "It's not even noon. The hell is up with you?" He asked as he set the mug down and picked you up. "Fucking drink away the feelings!" You slurred as he sighed at your behavior. He had wondered why you seemed more quiet than usual but this drinking away the feelings thing. That's not healthy. He held you bridal style about to walk out until the door opened again and there was that stupid cook. "Oi! What're you doing with (name)-chan!?" Sanji bellowed as he threw the bags of food aside and pointed at Zoro. "She's fucking hammered! I'm taking her drunk ass to bed!" He yelled feeling a vein on his forehead about to pop from the stupid blonde.

"Stupid Marimo! You just want her alone!"

"That's bull! You just want a chance to feel her up!"

"Says you! I'm a gentlemen not a perv like you!" They shot back at one another before you tugged on Zoro's shirt feeling hazy. "Can we go to bed?" You asked staring up at him with half lidded eyes and red cheeks. If Zoro wasn't already red in the face he was now. He stared down at your parted lips and the sparkle in your eye. Sanji felt himself still as he walked over to you. "Wouldn't you rather be in my arms (name)-chwan~?" He asked as your eyes went to his and looked in between the two of the me. "I want you both though." You said with a drunken pout on your lips.

The blonde eyed the swordsman as they held a silent argument for more than a few minutes and finally nodded. "How would you want us (name)?" Zoro asked as he lifted you in his arms, his mouth coming to your ear. You felt your eyes snap open and your alcohol induced state be set aside as you pushed your hands against Zoro. "W-what? Guys, come on. You're so funny!" you said trying to get out of Zoro's arms who only held you tighter, his good eye staring deep into yours.

"You know you lack at paying attention to the girl who actually likes you? I'll have to use this to steal her away." Zoro spoke to Sanji who glared at him with teeth barred. The green haired male leaning down as he softly and passionately kissed your lips. Your wide eyes slowly closing as your hands rested on his cheeks, cupping them as his hands slid to pull you closer to him. Sanji becoming angered enough he pulled your head away from Zoro, his lips on yours instantly as his tongue darted into your mouth.

Exploring and dominating it while Zoro growled and let his lips fall onto your neck. Sanji swallowing a moan that escaped your lips, his hands grasping your form from Zoro's hold, standing you up and pressing his body against you.

"I-is the kitchen really the best place for this?" you asked as the men looked to you. "Can't wait much longer [name]-chan. Not when we have you like this." Sanji said as he pecked your jaw. Zoro's fingers gripping your waist like he was trying to control his urge. "I've had to control myself many times. Sparring with you is unbelievably arousing." Zoro spoke as your cheeks began to burn an even deeper red, your legs rubbing together as you felt the wetness accumulate.

"Don't worry. You'll be filled to the brim soon enough." Sanji cooed as his hands slid underneath your shirt and massage your breasts, thumb running over your nipples as he lowered himself. The cooks head level with your breast as his lips wrapped around one areola and his tongue ran over the nipple. His finger working on your other one. Zoro's hands slipping into your shorts as he pulled them down.

"Now let me ask again, how would you like us?" Zoro's husky voice whispered in your ear as he nibbled on your lobe. His hands grasping your ass, kneading the cheeks as one hand lowered to be between your legs, toying with the lips of your pussy. A gasp leaving your lips as he hummed. "you're pretty wet by the way. All that from just our kissing and dirty talk?" he asked with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Tell us" came Sanji's voice as his blue eyes stared up into yours. A smug smirk on his own lips.

"I want you to both fuck me, I don't care how just...Do it!" you moaned as Zoro's plunged two fingers into you. "Now let's see who can please [Name] more." Zoro hummed as his lips latched onto the back of your neck. Sanji pulling you by your hands so you were level with his hips as he stood up. The bulge in his pants apparent as Zoro pulled his fingers from you.

Something larger being pushed in rather quickly as a loud moan was ripped from throat. Your hands gripping Sanji's hips as he unzipped his pants. His hard dick in front of your face as you looked up at him. In your still drunk and sex driven state you honestly though you were in a dream.

You felt Zoro's thrust rather deep and powerfully but slow. You felt the quick build up of an orgasm in your abdomen, the bubbling as your lips wrapped around the tip of Sanji's throbbing member. You tongue licking around the head as you heard a groan leave his lips. You took more of his member into your mouth as you moaned, his fingers threading into your hair as he you felt his hips twitch.

"Don't enjoy it too much Shitty cook. You wanna have a chance right?" zoro panted from behind you. His thrusts becoming more erratic, one hand curling around you to rub your clit. A louder more high pitched moan vibrating your through your mouth as Sanji growled. "Damn it. I'll fucking make it. I doubt you'll last much longer. Stupid Marimo." he growled out as Zoro smirked and pulled you away from Sanji, his arms hooking underneath your legs as his hips thrust up into in the new position. A new spot inside you being hit as you moan out even louder.

"Zoro!" you moaned out as his lips latched onto your neck. His arms gripping you tightly to the point of bruising as he pulled you down onto his cock even harder after each time. Sanji watching your face contort with pleasure as his hand absentmindedly began pumping his own at the sight of your faces.

"Shit!" Zoro groaned through gritted teeth as gave a last few faster thrusts at your walls contracting around him. An endless stream of moans leaving your lips as the overwhelming pleasure kept circulating through your body, feeling Zoro fill you up finally as his thrusts slowed down. Zoro panted as Sanji took over, lifitng your legs over his shoulders as he placed you on the table. His cock quickly entering you as a moan left your lips. You felt Zoro's cum leaking out as Sanji entered you.

"Whose going to make you scream more [name]?" he whispered hotly into your ear. "you." you mumbled quietly as lips covered yours before you could speak anymore. Zoro silenced you as Sanji growled.

"It's my turn, get the fuck off Stupid marimo!" the blond growled as you moaned feeling Sanji get rough but he was incredibly passionate. His cock hitting you just right, his hips meeting yours in a way that it pleasure your clit as well. "Just fuck her already." Zoro growled out as Sanji glared at him but leaned down, curving body in a way so he was hitting even deeper. Your loud moans and screams of pleasure being muffled by Zoro's mouth as his tongue danced with yours.

"Keep moaning, say my name. Scream it." Sanji said yearning for you to finally say his name as you gasped feeling the constant orgasm hit another peak, higher than the one before as you let out a loud moan. Pulling away from Zoro's lips you gripped onto Sanji in any way possible. "S-sanji!!" you moaned with your eyes scrunched together, his own climax hitting as he felt your walls tighten around him. His cum mixing in with what lingered of Zoro's and filling you.

You panted as you felt your hips twitch at the sticky feeling between your legs. Zoro nuzzling his head into your neck. Sanji resting you head on your stomach as he breathed.

Your mind finally coming out of it's haze as realized you had just fucked both of your crushes and were still a bit drunk to not realize how this even happened. "Ugh...I need a bath." you mumbled as Sanji beamed.

"I can help you [name]-chwan~" he said as he moved to kiss you. His lips softly meeting yours as Zoro scoffed. "Idiot. She's joining me." he said as he also pointed out he was a lot more dirty than Sanji. "You only have to change your pants." he said pointing out the soon to be stains. "Tch." he clicked his tongue as you sat up and smirked at them.

"Or we can all take one together." You mentioned as they looked to one another.

"That'll work." they both said glaring at each other afterwards.


	2. You little-!? (Eustass Kid x Reader Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious and often very teasing Reader with Eustass-ya?   
> This going to be fun. ENJOY~!  
> I also had to with Killer, he's bara daddy bara  
> Also....Kind of see Kid being the idiot I love him though ;D

You were an oblivious insensitive piece of shit half the time. And usually hung around his fucking assassin than paying attention to him. The red haired male looked at you as you held your sword and taught some other crew members your techniques. The only thing being is that you fucking dressed like a damn stripper half the time!! Literally zero boob coverage and somehow always flashing someone! The male grumbled as he nearly snapped the tool in his hand in half.

"You alright there?" Killer asked as he walked over. Kidd eyeing the long haired blonde who sipped a juice box from his mask.

"Fucking no! You see (name)?!" He shouted as killer turned his head, pulling the straw from his juice box. "Yeah... What about her?" He asked curiously not understanding what his captain was so upset about. "She training our crew. She's doing a damn good job." He said before cursing as he noticed his straw on the damn floor. Then Kid snapped, he watched you get up and close with one guy showing him how to grip the sword, your breasts dangerously close to his back as the man looked like he was about to fucking bust a nut. 

"I'm going to kill him." He grumbled as Killer finally stood back up and looked in your direction. Now he got it.

"You have the hots for her and you're jealous." He said as Kid glared at Killer. "I do not!" He yelled again as the blonde nodded while walking away. "Sure. Tell her that." He said as Kid huffed. "I will!" He shouted back. 

"Tell who what?" Came your voice as he jumped and looked to see you right behind him. He couldn't help but stumble slightly as he watched you wipe your neck. One droplet of sweat traveling down your clavicle and down in between the cleavage of your breasts. God if only he didn't get an instant boner from that. He gulped as she eyes him curiously. 

"You okay captain? You seem a little jumpy..." You questioned as you stared at him. His complexion was slightly more red than usual too. "Aha! You're sick!" You said like some smart ass. Kid wanted to punch you sometimes. Between you and that Straw Hat he didn't know who was more stupid.

"No! I'm not sick! Look. I need you stop walking around like that." He said before gesturing to all of you. 

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly. Hide those. Or put them away" he said before gesturing to specifically you boobs. You then smirked at his specification. "Sir, do you have an problem with me not wearing an actual shirt and just a bikini?" You asked as he silently and shamefully nodded his head. 

That's not what he wanted to really say though. 

"Man, they're just breasts. I mean come on. You have nipples too." You said reaching into his jacket and tapping both of them. 

You say him angrily fumbling around before slapping your hands away. "The hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled as you chuckled. 

"You're cute when you're angry."

That did it. The straw finally snapped. His hands grasped your waist before throwing you over his shoulder and walking into the ship. 

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Nope." 

"She might not be walking for a bit." The crew talked among one another. 

-

"Captain! What're you doing!? I'm sorry! Did what I say upset you!?" you asked as he threw you on his bed after coming to his room. He looked back to you making your body shiver with fear and slight excitement. 

"You really know how to push my buttons to it's limits." he grumbled walking up to you, pushing you down on the bed with one arm. You blinked up at him with slightly pink cheeks as he smirked. You were confused, why was your captain locking you both in the bedroom? Were you gonna nap? You definitely could use a nap, being awaken by Killer and his groaning about their captain wasn't how she wanted to wake up. 

"You know you tease me in that outfit? I'd rather see you like that, and not the whole damn crew." Kid said as he toyed with the strap on your bikini, your breasts giving a slight bounce that made him even more impatient. 

Okay, yes, you're oblivious and yes, you do have a crush on the man but what point was there trying to work on getting his attention especially if he's your captain. The thoughts of fliritng with the angry redhead and him just looking at you like a dumbass made you embarassed. But here he was telling you that he loved seeing you half naked and wanted to see more. That gave you the confident boost to not be a complete oblivious retard. 

"So....you like seeing me half naked?" you asked with your whole attitude changing. Kid staring down at you as he noticed a look in your eyes. "Captain, You could've just said something. Instead of me just teasing you~" you cooed as Kid felt his goggles slip on his forehead only a bit. 

You sat up a little, leaning into his face with a smirk on your lips. God, this was attractive and also a little odd. You were like a little kid. And now you were teasing him? He watched as you unlaced your bikini, the back loosening before you undid the back and it fell off slowly. Kid sucking in a breath as he leaned closer. His eyes glued to the soft orbs that you so teasingly revealed to him. 

"How about I just go around like this all the time?" you suggested with a flirtatious smirk. "You-" he was silenced when your finger was pressed to his lips. 

"Captain, save the vulgar words for later." you shushed him as you moved your finger and kissed his lips. He pulled away instantly and latched onto your neck, his metal arm pushing you back onto the bed after he made a mark on your neck. "What did I say about ordering me? You're in for it." he growled with a smirk.

His other arm going to your nipple as he leaned down, latching one arm onto one and his fingers tweaking the other nipple. You let out a small squeak of pleasure, a warmth immediately spreading to your abdomen. A wet sensation coming into play, your hips wiggling in attempt to try and relieve yourself a little. Though Kids hips were on yours, pressing into one another, feeling the large bulge pressing onto you. 

"You're a wiggly one." he rumbled moving down with his metal arm coming down to remove your shorts in one fluid motion. "No panties..." he murmured as he stared at the sight before him. His face closing in on your lower lips as he gave a long lick to them. A gasp ripping from your throat as he growled. He wanted to hear more sounds, hear his name on your lips as well as your fingers in his hair.

Pulling him closer into your pussy. God, the thought of it made him become more impatient. His tongue darted to your clit, giving long and rough licks to it making your hands fly to his red hair. His eyes watching you as you gave out a louder moan. Your fingers were rubbing his scalp and occasionally scratching. He loved it, he inserted two fingers into your core. Another moan ripping from your throat as he started with a fast and rough pace. 

Pounding his fingers into you, the pleasure in your stomach built up and was finally releasing . "K-kid!!" you yelled as your back arched, hips pressing into his face more. the please was too much for you to handle as it poured out of you, clamping around his fingers as you wished for him to go faster. This orgasm overriding all other feelings as you yearned for him to go even harder. 

"You know how to drive me insane [name]." he growled with a husky voice.

He pulled out however and quickly leaned over you with something even larger filling you, your hands scratching him lightly as your fingers dug into his arms. You mouth open with your eyes wide. You felt so full below, your captains hips thrusting into yours with an inhumane speed. "Fuck!" he swore as he gripped your hips and pulled your hips to his with every thrust. 

"K-Kid!" you moaned as he looked down at you, your eyes scrunched together in pleasure with your mouth open. Moans coming out with every breath as he leaned down, closing his lips over yours with a rough bite to your bottom lip. 

Your breasts rubbing against his chest with every bounce as his hands pushed your legs back, going deeper than before. Your continuous orgasm still raving through your body as he finally moved to bite your neck again, sucking and biting. Kid orgasming inside as he released your neck with a long exhaled breath. 

Your hips twitching as you finally panted from being used so roughly by your captain. He pulled out and rolled to lay on the bed next to you. You had loved these last few minutes with him. He definitely didn't have the stamina to fuck long. He had just fucked you, rather relentlessly. "You sure do like to take risks huh?" you said as he looked down at you with brow raised again and gaining his breath finally. 

You only smirked at him with a wave of a hand before his eyes opened wide and he laid there. "And I thought I was the idiot." you grumbled as he yelled incoherent words. You only chuckled and silenced him with a kiss. "I love my captain so it's fine right?" you said as his cheeks burst with a red color. 

"Shut up!" he yelled holding you in his arms and mumbling words of affection back.

-

Killer looked up from his place of cleaning his blades hearing Kid yelling. Heat looking around inquisitively as Killer shook his head. 

"Looks like we might have a mini Kid running around." he said Heat paled at the thought of a kid on board.


	3. Losing Streak {Trafalgar Law x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo...I'm like super in and out of archive of our own but here's a belated chapter for you all...Honestly working one oneshots slowly buuuuuuutt got into another fandom and working on lemons for that.   
> This is of Trafalgar Law though, not a lemon, but a teaser.

The male huffed as he sat there forced to celebrate in some way with the charismatic crew. Then there came a girl from the kitchen holding a drink and then Law heard a loud tumbling sound. It wasn't two seconds before Brook seemed to lose it and somehow had a nosebleed. "NO PANTIES!!" He yelled as he fell over with Sanji with their faces blooming with a blush. 

"I am!!!" You yelled with your skirt pulled down to cover yourself. Your drink spilt over the article of clothing. "That's a pretty bold move." Luffy said as you threw the empty cup at him.  
"You're one to talk! You stood in front of an island of women naked!!" You yelled as he laughed. "You're right I did!" He said more enthused than embarrassed as you growled and then pouted at your lost drink. 

Okay yes, you weren't wearing underwear and that's a long story right now. But all we are going to mention is money and a dare. 

Law leaned on his fist with one leg crossed over the other looking back at you. "What're you looking at pervert!?" You snapped as he smirked. 

"I am no pervert."

"That's rich." You said sarcastically and uninterested as he now scowled at you. 

"What? You're a guy. You have temptations unless you, sir, are in fact gay." You said as you heard a small terrified screech from Usopp. "(Name)!!" He yelled as he came over. "Don't!"

"Don't what? I'm not doing shit!" You said as Law continued to feel anger bubble inside of him. You were just asking to be shambled and dropped into the ocean. 

"I bet I can make you do something perverted!!!" You yelled as Nami groaned. 

"You're gonna lose again but okay. Just dig yourself a deeper hole (name)..." Nami sighed as she held the money in her hand from your last bet. You were certainly an interesting woman and Law couldn't help but see if he would win. 

"Fine." Law agreed. 

"Winner.... Wait... What would you want if you win?" You asked as he shrugged. 

"We'll see." He said with a still confident smirk on his face. A larger smirk on your face as you giggled like a sinister child. Ussop greatly worried for everyone on the Sunny and your constant betting. 

"I'd hate to say this but despite her usually losing streak. I think (name) is gonna win this time." Zoro said as Robin smirked and agreed. 

"Let the games begin!!!" You yelled as Luffy gasped. "Games!? What games?!" He asked as you giggled at your captain and told him of the game but didn't really care if anything. You smirked however looking over to Law and into his eyes. You would win this time.

-

Your first attempt was bending over whenever he was around and nonchalantly getting up and walking away to look back at him. HE DIDN'T FUCKING CARE. 

His eyes were glued to whatever he was working on and he gave it 100% fucking attention. 

Your second attempt involved being touchy feely and that didn't work either. Dressing sexier than usual didn't work either. You even went to Nami and Robin for help and came up with nothing. 

"You wanna give up yet?" Law asked seeing you looking frustrated at the kitchen table. 

"Fuck no!" You yelled getting up and leaving the room. Law only smirked as he began to enjoy his time here and seeing you so frustrated and angry. 

You sat outside as you pondered what would make him snap. He had to be loving all this attention. Why the fuck wasn't he losing it? 

You made a straight face out of anger and groaned loudly. 

"Zoro! I need some booze~ pretty please." You called to the swordsman as you entered the Crows Nest. 

"Ugh. You alcoholic."

"THAT'S FUNNY YOU'RE THE ONE DRINKING BY THE BARRELS." You snapped as he chuckled and tossed you a bottle. "Have fun." He said going back to working out. You happily squealed as you held the alcohol and went to your room. 

You popped it open and instantly went to drink from the bottle. You sighed happily as you threw your clothes off and drank, laying happily and naked on your bed. 

Why the hell wasn't Law fazed at all? You began to wonder if you weren't pretty enough. Or maybe he really did swing the other way. You also wondered if he had no interest. You decided tomorrow you'd give in and tell him he one the bet. 

You sung to yourself in a drunken haze and talk to yourself about the ponderings on what to do with Law. 

Then your door opened. 

"Hey, you're the only sane one here. I need you to talk to your ca-" the voice stopped as he looked up from the map and to you. 

His grey eyes widening as a blush was spreading into his cheeks. 

"Why're you naked!?"

"Knock before you enter you piece of shit!" You yelled back dropping your alcohol and grabbing sheets as you glared at him. 

He began to rub the back of his neck and under his fuzzy hat. 

"I'll ju-"

"Hold on" you said holding up a hand as you smirked at him. You jumped out of bed and walked up to him. Making him incredibly more nervous and red. 

"You're a pervert~" you cooed as he growled. 

"I am not!" He yelled as you smirked even wider and dangerously at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" You asked gripping and rubbing the hard on in his pants. His once flustered gaze instantly hardening as he stared down at you with dark grey eyes.

In an instant his sheepish demeanor switched a confident smirk curled onto his lips. "It's what i'll be using on you for teasing me constantly." he said with a growl, pushing you into your room.Your own surprise befalling you as you let Law take control.

"Prepare for a sleepless night where you'll be screaming my name." he cooed deeply into your ear.  
-

"Where's [Name]-swan?" Sanji asked as he placed food on the table in front of his eager captain. 

Zoro smirked at the thought. "She's making off with my booze and probably Law too." he said as he began to pick at the food.  
Silence filled the room.

"Doesn't [name] get naked when she's drunk?" Luffy asked with a full mouth.


End file.
